Apollo Moon
"How is it true happiness if someone else has to sacrifice themselves?" | }| : |action=purge}}“don't punish a star for burning.”“when no one you know tells the truth, you learn to see under the surface.”“i beg your pardon, but theatrics are my specialty.”“no law is above love.”“secrets - they break you apart. cut you open. make you vulnerable.”“to change your own heart is nearly impossible.”“intentions mean nothing.”“DIY — Dissing Ingrates Yokelishly.”] |Text Color 3 = #FFD1E6 |Font Size 3 = 2 |Username = Omnia Lesvos |Text Color 4 = #FFD1E6 |Font Size 4 = 2 |time= } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFE7DB |Font Size 5 = 2 }} *Moon Chan-Yeol (문 찬열) **Moon (문) -> literature, culture, writing **Chan (찬) -> brilliant, vivid, illuminating, bright **Yeol (열) -> ardent, violent, vehement **When they moved to Britain his name got changed to Apollo; he's just groaning at how punny that is. someone please help this poor child *Modeled by Jungkook (sadie is a savior lmao i can stop crying about this now xD) *he just wants glasses ok that's literally his life goal *siblings with sadie's willow (solar) *twelve years old (september - december birthday) *has nine other siblings (7 girls and 2 boys) *is so done with the chanyeol jokes and he'll never admit they've grown on him, bUT SIS PLEASE STAHP *aromantic; ace *blind in general and in gender *libertine equivoque *''But if you fight, and if you kick, and struggle, and refuse to give in to the apathy, or the anger, or the hopelessness, then you'll change the future, and you'll walk your own path.'' ---- *arguably blind by now but his parents refuse to believe so. *he hates paperbacks. just please keep all books away from him. he's cool with e-readers and pdf files though. **"ovER MY DEAD BODY WILL I GO NEAR FLOURISH AND BLOTTS do you hear me" **when he was 3 a book nearly bit off his entire nose so hell no is he going there anytime soon. **when it's textbook time in class, he needs to ask someone to let him read over their shoulder beCAUSE HE IS NOT TOUCHING THAT HELL NO *he'd probably do way better in school if he didn't hate books so much and HOGWARTS ALLOWED TECHNOLOGY BUT YOU KNOW no pain no gain *comic books are ok though. *no sense of space whatsoever, even before his sight got real sh!tty; the floors, walls, and ceilings love him too much. *the one kid who keeps sitting on his wand accidentally and ends up on the ceiling with no clue of what just happened *one of the people wHO WALK TOO FOOKING FAST CAN YOU SLOW DOWN PLEASE *brings a rubiks cube everywhere *goes for runs in the middle of the night; he thinks better that way *can be the biggest stalker ever *incapable of tripping except when crossing bridges. Those damn bridges. *believes the meaning of fu is to literally go and w**k to think more clearly about the topic at hand *prone to messing with any rubiks cube he sees and holds conversations whilst solving them *eats so freaking fast and somehow is neat while doing it; growing up with that many siblings means you need to be fast *will always have what you need in hand, including your heart ;) *seriously carries loads of random stuff at the right time in the right place all the fooking time what even *carries condoms and other birth control necessities around and hands them to people who are clearly needing it *always sleeps on the floor; poor thing is always stepped on *pineapple yoghurt is his fave tbh; yoghurt in general is the platonic inanimate object love of his life tbh *willow is the sibling he claims to be most tolerable oh shhhh apollo she's your fave sibling ---- *has proven he was born for the sole purpose of slaying with a broom. both with the magical broom and the household chore. **actually pretty much born to be an athlete sans his bad eyesight *his favorite class, excluding flying, is transfiguration. *he's really okay with potions but his lack of spacial recognition makes things a bit more explosive than he'd like *probably can track down that notebook you had in second grade with the pokemon stickers. *has gotten kicked out of so many carnivals bc he slays at all the games *can solve a rubiks cube within seven seconds flat rlly good hands tbh *guaranteed to abuse his silent walking skill *if anybody asks, no, he does not have an excellent poker face *chances are you won't be able to catch him if he's running *one of the few people who can communicate precisely just by a glance. "I-am-sorry-to-inform-you-that-you've-really-fucked-up-this-time" looks are Apollo's favorite. *His favorite colors are fuchsia and the entire pink spectrum. *WHAT. THE. FFFFF. Apollo hates kinder eggs, end of discussion. ---- *the epitome of black sheep *he hates sunlight; it supposedly runs in the family bc they have a vampire ancestor. aka photophobic. his parents just had to have the nerve of naming him chanyeol, ugh. *MAXIMUM PATIENCE LEVEL ACHIEVED. it's really hard to annoy/frustrate him because he's dealt with his seven sisters and two brothers pretty much all his life. *he's not scared of raising his voice or putting his foot down; he's not a pushover at all. *surprisingly he's not ashamed nor embarrassed of his book phobia/hate. people who try to tease him about it with malicious intent? ha, how unoriginal of them. *he's seriously not afraid of vampires, werewolves, banshees, and other supernatural creatures. he's just not. they sorta fascinate him. *doesn't pay attention to societal norms he does. it isn't obvious. *he's both incredibly sinful and surreal cinnamon rolly *fairly studious and remarkably energetic in spite of his flipped sleeping schedule *down to earth but can take a joke *what is it with people and their puns. just. why *he hates wasting food *he's not a clean freak but he tidies up when necessary. you need space to move around after all no. everything must be aesthetically pleasing. *morally ambiguous *completely understands the idea of 'alone time' because really, nine siblings is a loud hell. *he's no stranger to physical contact and he's mostly fine with it *sometimes he keeps people in check, but hey, he needs to have fun sometimes *might seem naive at times, but not easily swayed by crap. *hates it when people make decisions for him *likes the idea of independence maybe a wee too much *just hates feeling incompetent *sometimes he needs to stop and tell himself that life isn't a competition *sarcasm is only for dire situations okay *tries so hard to make cute little quips *unafraid of conflicts *it feels a lot easier to make everything black and white but it just isn't so he has to deal with it *he tries to be levelheaded (heaVEN KNOWS HE TRIES) BUT SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST SO INFURIATING *he's generally a well intentioned human being but just? the world is so full of injustice? and? why? what is justice even anymore *prepared for literally everything *patterns and puzzles and logic. fond of analyzing people's emotions though he tends to give up around the end. logic logic lOGIC probably has no qualms on pointing out how factually incorrect you are *spends a lot of time mulling over his thoughts and feelings *is either the smoothest sh!t in the room or so awkward that the room tilts over *doesn't get the whole thing about marvel and dc. Seriously what even *nonplussed at innuendos and will probably help you make more trololoolol *would gladly arrange a schedule for people to get it on and finally release the sexual tension. Anything to stop the unnecessary PDA *all his class notes are coded by time, color, teacher, amount of homework, difficulty, etc. You're welcome to borrow them. *has never lost a single belonging in his entire life *refrains from dallying as much as possible; low procrastination level *multitasks like nobody's business *will let you cry and rant to him while possibly lowkey judging you *flirts shamelessly and unknowingly and diana has to spray him *not below kissing people to maKE THEM SHUT UP *unruffled by pda *convinced his life is a joke and the cameras will stop rolling any second now *just so effing confused by romance and love *one of those few people on tumblr who have never succumbed to the pull of anti-grammar and anti-spelling *very fierce and protective over his siblings but acts very indifferent whenever someone comments on it ---- *Driven and the epitome of 'put together' at first glance, Apollo's quirkiness has caught plenty of people off guard. His uninhibited competitiveness in anything and against anyone brands him as a bit of an overkill at times, though many have grudgingly admitted that it's more annoying than an actual fault. Books are his worst enemy (paperbacks are the reincarnation of short-tempered bowtruckles) in spite of his sparkling and straight grades. Of course, the one that no one fails to overlook: his paralyzing fear of sunlight. Before you try it, no, light spells do not cause the same effect. If you wish to look stupid and be humiliated, then by all means go ahead and try. Apollo has no time for this nonsense. *Group efforts with Apollo in them is a blessing to the other members. Unruffled by the daunting prospect of leading (and of almost anything else, for that matter), he exercises his efficient thinking and patient attitude to achieve the maximum results he always strives for. While his unusual acts of affection may be viewed negatively, he does try to cater to emotional needs. It might be the one field he may never succeed at, but he sure damn well will give it a shot anyway. How do you prepare for the maelstrom of utter havoc that are people? Get your notepad and pen out, because Apollo's about to list the 927383473462047536 strategies he's improvised over the years. *Amidst the driveling necessity to noting the "norm", Apollo isn't too keen on gender stereotypes circumscribing the human race. Is it so controversial for a guy to like pink? What's so bad about wearing dresses and skirts? Why have clothes been categorized as female and male? It's mind-boggling to say the least, thus the only feasible thing to do is to go with the rule of Tumblr: What happens on Tumblr should probably stay in it. While we're on the topic, Apollo learned most of his English online. Internet slang seems to escape his lexicon; he's apparently resistant to Diana's invitations to the dark side, like Princess Leia. She lost her planet, country, brother, husband, son, and not once was tempted to the dark side. Yo, weakass Skywalker boys, start taking notes. If you ever come upon his trunk and open it, prepare for a tongue lashing and for your existence to be discredited because he simply won't stand for any scathing comments on why he has booty shorts in there. *Seeming occupied at all times, this down to earth taskmaster does let his reticent heart shine through. Infinite love is in there somewhere; it just needs plenty of nagging and prodding. The concept of love is iffy for him, and contrary to his involuntary flirting habits, he finds the entire 'romance' topic to be a bed of thorns. As a default, he's not predisposed to be flinging innuendos everywhere, but give him the nudge forward and you're guaranteed to be scarred for life. PDA is a common controversy in his household, and he's developed a conflicting immunity. He's obliged to supply you with bed necessities, but he's rather averse to even touching a bed. The deed and love go hand and hand and is the norm, right? Then why is he so blasé about both? *Contemplating life is exhausting. Aesthetics are a great distraction, among other things. The closeted softie has sincerely considered proposing to a stack of neatly folded towels before (he kids you; he takes depreciation and appreciation very seriously). All of his belongings, from his shoes to his class notes, are rarely misplaced; on those occasions that they are, he can track them down faster than you can say "can I Slytherin your bed?" He still sets some time aside to deal with internal conflicts, but those don't go as smoothly as the external ones. Struggling with self-acceptance is one thing, trying to accept someone else is another. There's no shortage of confidence here, yet emptiness still fills the restless nights. If you disregard how much Apollo smiles at his siblings, you'll notice that he has a hard time smiling at himself. ---- *boseong county, south jeolla province, honam, south korea *there's a vampire in the family line way way way way way way back. his family secluded themselves from society because of the prejudice. after all, descended from a monster, right? *born to parents who dropped out of mahoutokoro and clearly never learned the correct contraceptive charms because he honestly can't be arsed to remember aLL his siblings' names. seventh kid. *grew up with the mantra of "it's all in your mind" being repeated at him at every single opportunity given so he sorta believes it too. inb4 he's so screwed when he actually develops a mental illness. *when he was a tater tot one of his mom's old books nearly bit his nose off and he was scarred for life. *being one of the younger ones but not the youngest was a pain. although he could handle the rest of the brood's chaos as well as the next sibling, he naturally needed breaks from it. he frequently stole away from the house to do his own thing. *started breaking their curfew at around seven years old. his parents tried and failed to stop him, so now he wakes up at sunset and goes to bed at sunrise. *didn't 'click' with any of his siblings; he's certain his parents only keep him alive because it's illegal not to. *when apollo was seven, he walked in on his brother and their significant other getting it on in his own room and bed. ever since then, apollo's resolved to always do two things: keep condoms in his bedroom drawers and never sleep on a bed ever again. *he first encountered a rubiks cube in his dad's study; he literally couldn't rest until he solved the damn thing and went six days and nights without sleep. afterwards he dropped dead and slept for three days straight. his mom was so worried that she had one of his siblings check if he was still breathing every five minutes. he swears it's the only time she ever showed concern. *second sign of magic was extinguishing all the lights / fires in the house. they couldn't get them to turn on until an hour later. *went for a snack at 2AM one time and discovered there was nothing left in the fridge except yoghurt (which everyone else in the house absolutely despises, go figure). that was when it officially became his favorite food. he nags whichever parent or sibling in charge of groceries to buy him yoghurt until they relent. *one of his siblings got sidetracked (read: met up with their significant others and completely forgot about their chores) and tl;dr he wound up being tasked with restocking the house every end of the month *in the middle of climbing a tree to get the damn cat, a rotten branch broke and he fell and broke his arm, but it repaired itself. magically and painfully. at this point his parents had to grudgingly admit he wasn't a squib like they had all been expecting. *neglected 5ever by both parents and most of his siblings, he probably could've gotten away with anything and pinned the blame on aforementioned relatives. but he was s too much of a cinnamon roll to have done that. siblings never really cared enough to try and use him as a scapegoat, so basically he had a clean record life his entire childhood and not just in school. *okay so not entirely clean. one of his slightly older siblings came home hungry because their lunch money got stolen and apollo went after the person who did it. last he checked they had to go to the hospital to get their stomach x-rayed. basically unbeknownst to his family the hidden rule in school became: don't fuck with the moon siblings because the cinnamon rolls are really sinnamon rolls with belladonna filling. *His mom has been abusive as far as his memory goes; his first actual memory is of her backhanding one of his sisters. His dad can't do anything about it, and sometimes he's the one who gets hurt. (Hot water to the face is fucking painful, by the way.) The first couple of times Apollo broke curfew, he was littered with bruises for months. It's one of the many reasons he likes to leave the house. Apparently his mom blames them and his dad for them being kind of shunned by society. *He cross-dressed once (he was in a hurry and the first clean clothes he got his hands on were a sister's) and his mom saw him. Least to say, he's still not sure if his kneecap ever mended properly and he hasn't been able to rotate his wrist correctly ever since. He seriously hopes to get them checked out when he has the chance. ---- *Learn your contraceptive charms before you graduate. Eum Miyoung and Moon Woobin learned this the hard way. Mi-Young had gotten pregnant in their sixth year, and against the advice of her parents, dropped out of Mahoutokoro. Woobin ultimately followed and proposed to her — a decision he would live to regret. They made a stifling home in Boseong County, which would be where everything would start. Due to an age old feud between a certain vampire in Woobin's bloodline and an affluent family, he was unable to get a job anywhere. It was also the reason they had chosen to settle in a secluded area. The years that slipped by only fed bitterness to Miyoung. She still needed to work during every pregnancy, whilst Woobin was left no choice and became a stay at home dad. He took the work that he could, but it was never permanent and the pay was never enough. Things were rough for a few years, but eventually their parents started pitching in to help. What didn't help was that Miyoung kept getting pregnant. Seven years into their marriage, the Moons already had ten kids. *It was rather fortunate that magic was at their disposal, because fitting ten kids into a scanty one-bedroom shack would have otherwise been impossible. By the time they had their fifth child, the Moon house had a third floor. Not advisable with a bunch of toddlers bumbling around, but they weren't in the state to complain. Despite how their life grew more comfortable, Miyoung only grew more abusive with every ticking second. She had always been sharp-tongued; no one actually expected her to take it to an entire new level. In fear of backlash, Woobin put up with it. He secretly hoped that it was just a phase, that it would pass, and everything would be back to normal. The naivety of his actions would soon do a 180 and bite him in the arse. Disapproving words evolved into something more heinous. *The first memory Apollo has is of his mother backhanding his oldest sibling down a flight of stairs. Born Moon Chanyeol, he is the seventh child of Miyoung and Woobin. He and his siblings' upbringing mainly consisted of lots of physical punishment and the mantra "it's all in the mind." From the get go, Apollo held no love for this fallible mindset and sunlight. As a baby, he shrank from the sun's blinking rays and served as a living reminder of Woo-bin's ancestry. Although he inherited no physical characteristics, the classic vampire photophobia had ended up in his DNA. When his parents came to the firm realization that it couldn't be helped, they reluctantly had to put up with his night owl tendencies. He still has the scars from all the beatings he earned from breaking curfew one too many times. Eventually, Mi-Young tired of attempting to discipline him and at seven years old, Apollo's sleeping schedule was worse than a cramming high schooler's. *Seven, coincidentally, turned out to be a prominent number in Apollo's life much like his namesake. He walked in on his brother getting it on with his significant other in Apollo's own room and bed and needless to say, it definitely opened him up to a new perspective. Ever since that brain bleach worthy day, Apollo has resolved to always do two things: make sure birth control supplies are inside his bedroom drawers and never sleep or touch a bed again. His first magical outburst tailed this event, and it wasn't any more pleasant. The family cat wasn't his biggest fan, much like his family, and had promptly went on to get stuck in a tree. Halfway up the tree, he misjudged a rotten branch and fell six feet down on his left arm. Frankly, he can't remember too many details except for the mind numbing pain and the fizzing shock of his arm repairing itself. Begrudgingly, his parents were forced to admit that he was not a Squib like they all had been expecting. He was considered the black sheep by many, even his own siblings, and was ushered out of the "little brother" position early on. *Singling him out was never intentional. His antics, beliefs, and general outlook on life clashed with most of his family's and he was smart to remain oddly distant. The differences multiplied as he grew. When he was still a tater tot (read: three), he was traumatized by a hostile, animated book his mother owned. It nearly bit his nose off and caused his now renown bibliophobia. People expected his education to be crippled, but were promptly disappointed. Age eight introduced his love for pineapple yoghurt; a certain food that his entire family straight up hates. 2AM snacks were and are frequent with Apollo. During one of them, he stumbled upon a stray yoghurt container in the almost barren fridge and discovered his unwavering love for it. After he started nagging those in charge of groceries to restock on yoghurt, he was assigned to the task. One of his siblings had gone frolicking with their significant others instead of going to the store and they had to live on takeout for two months — an experience Woobin decided should never be repeated again. *Neglected but not a naif, Apollo searched for things to occupy him and found them. He became obsessed with the Rubiks cube when he came upon one in his dad's study. The days that followed were the only time that Miyoung showed genuine concern for him. He spent an unbroken seventy-eight hours studying every piece of information that he could get his hands on. (There was also some project in school that involved it, which probably was his main reason. He got the highest score.) Then he drove his pillow to the nearest mountain and slept soundly for a full twelve hours. Typically, he would sleep for thirty minutes every two hours. The worried Miyoung had a sibling check up on his stone form every five minutes. When that madness was over, so was Miyoung's surge of motherly protectiveness. Arguably it was her last showcase of human kindness. Months later, Apollo cross-dressed and received the worst beating of his life. It didn't take a genius to realize Miyoung was anti-LGBT+. He learned to keep all his siblings away from her while still maintaining his hobbies and studies. (spoiler alert: none of his siblings fit into society's ideals on being cis and/or straight.) *Bearing his family's dereliction in mind, it is interesting to skim through his Muggle school records. To date, he has no official infractions and is consistently commended for not being as problematic as some of his siblings were. Anyone who shared a classroom with him knew better. One of the unspoken rules of his school was "don't with the Moon siblings because the cinnamon rolls are really sinnamon rolls with belladonna filling." Apollo wasn't and isn't too forgiving when his siblings are affected negatively. The bully who stole lunch money from one of them was properly educated on that. He heard that said bully had to get his stomach x-rayed afterwards, but he thoroughly doubts that rumor and trusts his knowledge of botany. Many expressed their surprise upon finding out that Apollo was in fact not one of the older siblings. Aside from the occasional childish demeanor, nothing about him screamed "baby brother." He was excluded from the crowd not because of an inability to fit in, but because he operated as a parent rather than a brother. Heedless of how cliche and dramatic it could be perceived, he had chosen to shackle himself to a position in an attempt to emancipate his siblings. It isn't cliche, it isn't cheesy, it isn't dramatic, it isn't tragic. It's a lifestyle, and it's what I chose because it's '''what needs to be done'. oh look i found your hufflepuffness slash gryffindorness you external slytherclaw *Because of an influx of death threats from the same family that sent Woobin into unemployment, he and Miyoung were pressured to emigrate to Britain. In spite of how tedious the process was, they brought all their kids. This was when Apollo obtained his new name, and he is still ''not happy about it. Their first week in, he killed all the lights in the house and they refused to turn back on until an hour later. Not the most auspicious beginning, but it at least confirmed that his first outburst was not a one-time thing. His Hogwarts letter's arrival spooked them all when the claustrophobic owl that delivered it went into a panic after getting stuck in their tiny attic. "That was rich." He was reasonably miffed at the September cut off mark; he had to watch Willow attend first because of that consarned mark and it worried him sick to see his favorite most tolerable sister go without ascertained guidance. When he left for Platform 9³/⁴ for the first time, he hoped that his preparations would let his siblings survive without him. Page |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Apollo -> Manly beauty. In Greek mythology, Apollo was the god of medicine and healing who drove his fiery chariot (the sun) through the sky. *Surname: Moon (문) -> literature, culture, writing *Given Name: Chan-Yeol (찬열) | Chan ) -> brilliant, vivid, illuminating, bright | Yeol (열) -> ardent, violent, vehement |Nicknames = Polly (Diana) |Favourite Colour = Fuchsia |Favourite Movie = Finding Dory |Favourite Song = Agust D by Suga |Favourite Food = Pineapple yoghurt |Favourite Drink = |Most Important People = Willow Moon, Diana Payne |Most Treasured Possession = |Custom Trivia = *Out of all his siblings, he's broken the most bones. All in all, he's had the most injuries. *Guaranteed to abuse his silent walking skill, he is excellent at trailing people and frequently gets mistaken for a stalker. *Kissing people to make them shut up? Not a problem when he's older. *His eyesight has rapidly deteriorated over the years. From what he knows, he has a serious case of hyperopia. *He was born to be an athlete. Defying what limits his body might have set for him, he excels at every sport he's ever tried. *He keeps getting kicked out of carnivals because he outwits all the games. *It isn't easy, but he acts as an older brother to his elder siblings. |Bottom Image = Apollo Moon — Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:DARP Characters Category:Apollo Moon Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Jeon Jungkook